


Weekend with daddy

by aLittleBedtimeStory



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Anal Play, Coercion, Daddy Kink, Dd/lb, Diapers, Dubious Consent, Infantilism, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Pimp Crowley, Prostitute Dean, Prostitution, Sex Work, forced age play, sexual age play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:05:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8659156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aLittleBedtimeStory/pseuds/aLittleBedtimeStory
Summary: "Get up, Kid. You've got a job," Crowley announced as he flipped on the light and flooded Dean's room with blinding artificial light. Dean groaned and pulled his pillow over his head. He'd planned on having the day off and had partied accordingly. "I don't work today," Dean grumbled into his mattress. "You do now," Crowley snapped. "This client requested you specifically. He's paying triple."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains age play between two adults.  
> There are serious consent issues in this story.  
> This is a work of pure fiction.  
> I do not condone non-consensual sexual activity or non-consensual kink in real life.  
> Please stop reading now or proceed with caution if you are offended or upset by any of the subjects listed in the tags.

"Get up, Kid. You've got a job," Crowley announced as he flipped on the light and flooded Dean's room with blinding artificial light.

Dean groaned and pulled his pillow over his head. He'd planned on having the day off and had partied accordingly.

"I don't work today," Dean grumbled into his mattress.

"You do now," Crowley snapped. "This client requested you specifically. He's paying triple."

"And you're probably taking triple the usual cut," Dean accused. He was skeptical, but he did peer out from under his pillow to consider the offer.

"That's the way things work, kid. Now get up and clean up. The client wants you for the whole weekend and he's willing to pay for the privilege," Crowley said.

"I'm up. I'm up," Dean said, dragging himself from his bed.

It wasn't like Dean hated his work or anything. His life wasn't some sob story. He hadn't fallen into sex work out of desperation or because of addiction. Sure, his life wasn't cotton candy and gum drops either, but he wasn't crying about it. He just didn't feel like getting up at 7 am on a Saturday to go to work.

Sex work was just work. It was a way to make a living and some of the time he actually enjoyed it. Crowley could be a real ass sometimes, but he was also a good pimp. He'd set Dean up with a place to live, handled all his bookings for him, and made sure nobody roughed him up or took advantage of him.

Dean showered in a hurry, cleaning himself up and prepping for a full weekend of work. He knew he was going to come home exhausted and probably a little sore, but if this guy was paying triple he was also coming home a rich man. Maybe he could finally afford that vacation he'd been dreaming about.

Freshly washed and dressed in casual clothes, Dean found Crowley in the living room to get the details. "So what's this guy's deal? Why is he paying triple?" Dean asked, a little skeptical. Not that he was going to turn down the gig if it was something weird, but he wanted to know what he was getting into.

"I don't know. He's probably got some weird kink. He wouldn't tell me over the phone, but I've got a guarantee that he's not going to rough you up or damage you in any way. You just play along, do what he tells you, and we'll all get what we want," Crowley said.

"Alright, but if it's seriously fucked up then I want a bigger cut than usual," Dean said, holding his hand out for the bit of paper with the client's address.

Crowley handed it over and gave Dean a pat on the shoulder. "Be good, kid," he said.

\----

It was a long drive out to the client's house and the father he got from civilization, the more Dean worried. The place was isolated, which meant that Dean had a lot fewer options if something went wrong. Dean's stomach twisted as he turned onto the long gravel driveway and pulled up in front of an old refurbished farm house. "What, is my client Old McDonald?" Dean whispered to himself as he slid out of his car and headed for the front door.

The man who answered the door was unexpectedly handsome and definitely didn't look like Old McDonald. He didn't look like the kind of guy who needed to hire Dean either.

"Dean! I'm so glad you could come," the man said, looking nervous.

"That's me," Dean said. Nervous was always a bad sign, in Dean's experience.

"I'm Castiel. You can call me Cas," the man said, extending his hand out to Dean. "Please, come inside. Can I get you something to drink?"

"Coffee would be great," Dean said, following Castiel into the house. The place was old, but someone had clearly put a lot of care into restoring the original architecture and hardwood.

Castiel led the way into the kitchen and poured a cup of coffee from the pot that had just finished brewing. He handed it over and leaned against the kitchen counter.

"I've never done this before," Castiel admitted. "Hired someone, I mean. A friend of mine actually told me about you and when I saw your picture I couldn't resist."

"Oh yeah? Who's your friend?" Dean asked. Recommendations were always good. Recommendations meant this guy was less likely to chop him into bits and bury his body in the corn field out back.

"Sam," Castiel answered.

Dean relaxed and sipped his coffee. "Sam's a good guy. Any friend of Sam's is a friend of mine," he said.

"Well Sam thought you'd be exactly what I'm looking for, and I think he was right," Castiel said.

Dean hurried to finish his coffee, anxious to get on with things and find out what this guy thought he was perfect for. He set the empty mug on the counter and looked at Castiel expectantly.

"Alright," Castiel said nervously. "Lets get started then. Follow me."

Castiel led the way down the hall to a doorway at the very end. Dean expected the door to open up to a typical master bedroom, but what he saw instead was so shocking that he actually started to feel a little sick.

"Oh hell no," Dean said, turning to leave.

Dean liked to think that he was open-minded when it came to people's kinks, but this was pushing it. Behind the door at the end of the hall was a nursery. Not like a regular nursery for a kid or something, which would have been a lot more fucked up now that he thought about it, but a nursery that was clearly designed for an adult sized person.

The room was filled with custom made nursery furniture; from an adult-sized crib to an adult-sized teddy bear propped up in the corner. The room was decorated in blues and browns and had a whole teddy bear motif going on. It would have actually been pretty cute if it hadn't been so fucked up, Dean thought.

Dean made it a few steps down the hall before his legs began to wobble. "What the fuck?" he said, his words slurring a little.

"It's alright. I've got you," Castiel said, grabbing Dean before he could fall.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean woke feeling like he'd been hit by a bus. His muscles ached and his head throbbed. He half expected to open his eyes and find himself in the hospital, but what he saw instead was even more terrifying. He was surrounded on all sides by tall white bars. Between the bars he could see the blue and brown teddy bear nursery that had sent him into a panic in the first place. He tried to move, but his limbs felt heavy and slow, like he was moving through quicksand. 

"Good morning, sleepyhead," Cas said, his face coming into Dean's view above the crib. 

"What'd you do to me?" Dean slurred. And what did he mean by morning? Was it still Saturday morning or had he been unconscious for a full day?

"Shhh. Don't fuss," Castiel said, speaking to Dean like he hadn't even understood him. "Daddy is going to take good care of you. I already worked everything out with Mr. Crowley so you don't need to worry about trying to call him. He didn't tell you the full truth about your job. I'm not just paying triple. You're getting $10,000 for the weekend." 

"Why didn't you just say that. You didn't have to drug me, asshole," Dean snapped, his voice hoarse. 

"Someone sure is a cranky boy this morning. I'll be it's because you're all wet," Castiel said. He lowered the side of the crib and reached in to lift Dean out. 

To Dean's surprise, Castiel lifted him without difficulty and carried him like he weighed nothing at all. Dean was so distracted by Castiel's otherworldly strength that he didn't realize where he was being carried until he felt the soft changing pad beneath. Before he could even put up a fuss, Castiel had already strapped his wrists above his head with velcro straps. 

"What the fuck are you doing?" Dean snarled. It was pretty obvious at this point that his client intended to treat him like a baby, but somehow it hadn't occurred to Dean that he was serious about being wet. Of course he wasn't wet! For 10 grand he'd say goo-goo and ga-ga all Castiel wanted, but he was not going to piss himself. 

"Can't have my little boy falling down and hurting himself," Castiel said sweetly as he buckled a strap around Dean's waist to secure him to the changing table. 

Dean may not have realized it, but Castiel had already been caring for his little boy for twenty-four hours. He'd spent the last day making sure that his baby boy was all ready for their first real day together. The first step had been bathing Dean and getting rid of all his yucky grownup hair. Then he'd dressed Dean in his new clothes; a navy blue onesie and a nice fluffy diaper. The only reason Dean still thought he was dry was that the diaper was doing its job. 

"Lets get you all cleaned up and ready for your big day," Castiel said. He unsnapped Dean's onesie and gently rolled it up to his chest, exposing his belly. Cas gave Dean a little tickle to distract him as he pulled the tapes on his diaper and removed it. 

Dean's face burned with embarrassment, but he'd given up on swearing at Cas. It was like the man thought he was speaking another language or something. Dean lay there passively as Castiel grabbed him by both ankles and pushed his feet towards his chest, contorting him into a truly humiliating position. Dean closed his eyes and tried to think about all the money he'd be getting for this. 

Using an over-sized baby wipe, Castiel gently cleaned Dean, paying special attention to his penis and his anus. As if the act wasn't humiliating enough, Cas narrated his actions in sing-song, telling Dean all about how he was cleaning up his little "peepee" and his "bottom". 

Dean was sure that this was where things were going to turn sexual. Cas had him pinned with his cock and ass on display, totally helpless to whatever he wanted to do to him. He expected, at the very least, to be fingered a little. But when Cas barely prodded him with his baby-wipe covered finger before finishing up and taping a fresh diaper into place. Dean was left more confused than ever. What exactly did his client want him to do? Was he supposed to struggle? Was he supposed to act like an innocent little baby? Was he supposed to be the one to initiate the sexual part of it? Dean was left with a lot of questions while Castiel moved right on to getting him dressed. 

Getting Dean dressed while he was still strapped to the table was a bit difficult, but Castiel didn't want to risk leaving Dean unrestrained yet. His baby boy still needed time to settle in before he could be trusted. Fortunately, the custom footed sleeper he'd purchased fit Dean just right. He tugged it into place, zipped it up, and then completed the look by strapping a pair of padded mitts onto Dean's hands to keep him out of trouble. 

"Seriously?" Dean complained when he looked down at his hands and realized how helpless he was. Despite the cute and cuddly look, this was the most extreme bondage Dean had ever done on the job.

Unfortunately for Dean, the humiliation didn't end there. Castiel finally unstrapped him from the table and set him on the floor, but the moment Dean tried to stand, he fell right back down. A pair of cloth straps ran from his ankles up to his waist, forcing Dean to keep his legs bent and making it impossible for him to stand. In addition to the hobbling, whatever Cas had drugged him with had left his muscles weak. 

"Babies crawl," Castiel said firmly. He allowed Dean to struggle and try a few more times before he gently set him on his hands and knees and gave him a little slap on the bottom. "That's enough of that. Now lets go get you some breakfast. I bet you're a hungry boy." 

Now that Dean thought about it, he was pretty hungry. Despite the humiliation, Dean crawled after Castiel and followed him to the kitchen. 

A lot of things had changed in the house while Dean was sleeping. The kitchen table had moved to one side, making room for an adult sized high-chair. A corner of the living room had been turned into a playpen, complete with toddler toys and more of those damn teddy bears. 

"Up we go!" Castiel said, scooping Dean up and placing him in the high chair. Once again, Dean was strapped into place.

Dean didn't know why his client was going to all these efforts to physically restrain him and keep him passive. Was it part of the kink or did he really think Dean wouldn't go along with it? If Castiel would just tell him what the fuck he wanted, he'd go along with it. Up to a limit, of course. 

Castiel hurried around the kitchen, finishing up baby's lunch. The blender roared loudly as Cas gave everything a final whirl. He poured the green mush into a plastic bowl and carried it over to his baby. 

"Open up for the airplane," Castiel said playfully as he aimed the spoon for Dean's mouth. 

Dean wrinkled his nose at the disgusting slop but opened his mouth. He only had to put up with this weird shit for one day, right?

"Good boy!" Castiel cheered when Dean swallowed the food. He quickly scooped up another spoonful and guided it to Dean's mouth, this time deliberately missing a bit so that some of it ran down Dean's chin. "Daddy's little boy loves his strained spinach, doesn't he?" Cas cooed. 

Finally catching on to the game, Dean smiled for Cas and opened his mouth wide. He felt like an idiot as he let spinach slop run down his chin, but hey, 10 grand was a lot of money.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the delay updating this story. I've been fighting a long battle with depression and I just didn't have the motivation to write. I know some of you have been waiting for this update for a long time, so I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> This is a shorter chapter as I'm just trying to get back into the groove of writing and making sure that people are still interested. Things are probably going to get a lot more depraved from here, so if you haven't read the tags recently please make sure that you do.

"That's daddy's good boy!" Castiel said cheerfully, forcing the last spoonful of strained spinach into Dean's mouth. The first bowl had gone down easily, but by the third bowl even the promise of $10,000 wasn't enough to stop Dean from complaining about both the taste and quantity of baby food that was being forced on him. He'd tried shouting, swearing, and even knocking the bowl out of Castiel's hands, but the man only scolded him like a child and refilled the bowl from his seemingly endless supply in the kitchen. 

By the end of it, Dean's stomach was bloated and Castiel seemed more pleased with himself than ever. 

"Now that your tummy is full we can talk about the rules," Castiel said, wiping Dean's face with a soft cloth.

"Great. Just tell me what I have to do to get my money and get out of here," Dean snapped. Half an hour ago he'd been more willing to play along and give this guy what he wanted, but his patience was growing thin. Dean didn't like not knowing what was expected of him. At least when he got called out for other kinks he knew what he was supposed to do.

"First of all, no more big boy words. You are a little boy now and you will talk like one. You will call me daddy and you will use an appropriate vocabulary. If you can't do that, then I will make sure your mouth is always filled with something so you can't talk at all. Do you understand, baby?" Castiel asked. 

Dean hesitated, considering just how much humiliation he was willing to put up with. It was one thing to be forced into diapers, but it was another to willingly participate in this insanity by calling this guy 'daddy'. 

"Dean?" Castiel prompted. 

"Yes, daddy," Dean grit out. He said the words Castiel wanted, but he wasn't ready to use the tone or inflection that was required to pull it off.

"Good boy!" Castiel praised, clearly pleased with Dean's progress even if he didn't sound very sincere. 

Castiel unstrapped Dean from the highchair and set him on the floor on his bottom as he continued the lecture. "Now, the most important rule of all is that you trust daddy to take care of all of your needs. If you need anything, you tell me right away. I can't promise you that I'll give you what you want, but I will make sure that you're taken care of," Castiel explained. 

Dean shifted uncomfortably, the diaper crinkling beneath him. He was tempted to say something smart about needing a beer, but something about the expression on Castiel's face as he towered over him told Dean that this wasn't the right moment to push things. 

Castiel's expression softened as he reached down to ruffle Dean's hair. "Do you have any questions, sweetie?" he asked. 

"Yeah. Uh... is this going to be... uh... sexual?" Dean said. There was no way he could ask that question without using 'big boy words', but Castiel didn't seem to mind in this case. 

 "Of course, Dean. Daddy is going to take care of all of your needs, but Daddy has his own needs too," Castiel answered. 

Dean swallowed hard. It wasn't like being fucked by a stranger was anything new for him, but something told him that this was going to be unlike anything he'd ever experienced before. 

"Any other questions, Dean?" Castiel asked. Either he hadn't noticed Dean's discomfort with his answer, or he didn't care. 

"Yeah," Dean said bluntly, gathering a little courage. "I don't get this. Are you into kids or something?" he asked. 

Castiel dropped the smile and his paternal persona for a moment to answer that question. "No, Dean. Absolutely not. The whole point of this is that you are an adult being treated like a baby. If you haven't figured it out already, this is about power, control, and maybe just a bit of humiliation. It's not much different from typical BDSM or pet play, which I know you have experience with." 

Dean's cheeks burned with embarrassment. He wasn't sure if Cas had found out about that from Crowley or Sam, but either way it was humiliating to know they'd discussed it.

The smile returned to Castiel's face as he crouched down in front of Dean and reached out to stroke his cheek. "Don't worry, sweetie. We're going to have so much fun. I know you don't know how to do any of this yet, but Daddy is going to teach you everything you need to know." 

Dean wondered how Castiel planned to teach him so much in there one remaining day together and why Castiel had chosen to waste a whole day keeping him sedated, but wondering too much about those questions caused a feeling of dread to rise up in him and he didn't have time to deal with that right now. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story so far. I really appreciate feedback! Please let me know if there's anything you want to see. I love taking suggestions.


End file.
